HetaliaDurarara
by Giordano23
Summary: This is a cross over between Hetalia and Durarara with original characters created and designed by myself. There is some language, typically because of Durarara, and about teenage content considering actions and language. Please enjoy, I worked very hard on this and its my first story on fanfic hahaha...I do not own the animes or the characters beside my Oc's.
1. Penny for Your Trouble

"If I had a penny for every time you got us into trouble."

In the district of Ikebukuro, legends are gossip and gangs are rumors, whispered among the ones who dare not speak it aloud, are the only form of entertainment in this busy town. The DOLLARS, The Yellow Scarves, the informants, and the body guards are all well known and active. Ikebukuro was a district where strange chicken-legged guys laughed at others people's miseries and vending machines, ATM's, and stop signs flew over the sky in a graceful arch just before dinner time.  
Though...  
The guardians had ended up in the wrong place.  
"Whaa? Where is this? I don't recognize this place!"  
"Hm...It looks like Durarara."  
"Eh?"

"Which anime is that?"  
"...How'd we end up here?"  
"We must have taken a wrong turn somewhere. And don't answer my questions with another question!"  
"Neh? A wrong turn? This is troublesome."  
Two girls stood together at the end of the busy street in Ikebukuro; the time had just chimed five o'clock. One stood straight as she looked around with dull eyes that hid behind a purple-shaded, smart (-looking) pair of glasses. She had short black hair with her bangs cut in the middle, straightened to the side of her face. With her arms crossed and a casual blank expression on her face, she seemed to be calculating their situation. Her companion, however, had her bottom lip stuck out as she kneeled over a bag that they brought along that carried supplies that were needed for journeys like theirs. She was sullen and yet had bright bleach blonde hair and a-shade-darker-than-beige brown eyes. Her hair was pulled up into a ponytail and she let her long bangs fly in her face. Both wore the same attire; all black. The less colors they wore, the less attention they brought. They both had dark gray t-shirts hid under black jackets and black cargo shorts with tennis shoes made for running long distances.  
"Nora-san, what should we do then?"  
The girl with purple-tinted glasses sighed at the name that her friend came up with for her. She had no idea where it came from but her friend insisted that they not use their actual names on the jobs therefore coming up with nicknames or rather alias.  
"Nora-san!"  
Nora snapped out of her thoughts, looking to the blonde with a blank expression.  
"Eh?"  
"I have a sneaking suspicion that you weren't listening to a thing I was saying."  
Nora smiled a dreamy almost dazed smile on her face and tilted her head.  
"You wanted to go somewhere, right Mori? Yeah, the park seems like a good place to visit."  
The blonde twitched and let her head drop back, letting out a sigh in an exasperated way.  
"Ugh! I asked where we are going to go?"  
Nora blinked and returned to her casual self once more and looked to a really expensive phone. After a few clicks and swipes, she raised her head and watched the locals around the area.  
"First, we ask around and see if we can find a place to stay for a while."  
"Nyan. Okay."  
"Split up. Don't go far. Our story is we're new here, Foreigners, and we are visiting the place but didn't look up a place to stay while we were researching the places to visit here."  
Mori snorted in an unlady-like manner and swung the bag onto her shoulder as she stood up.  
"Me. Researching. That's a laugh."  
Nora shrugged a bit and looked away with a small smile on her face as she began to walk away while she left Mori to figure out what to do. She spotted a school nearby and thought that some students must have kept an apartment to themselves so maybe they would know of a few things. She pushed her glasses back on her nose before they slipped and glanced to a group of students at the corner of the street waiting for the lights to turn red so they can cross. Nora approached confidently and joined in their wait before clearing her throat, modestly raising a hand to her mouth to emphasize.  
"Would any of you happen to know of a place for temporary residence?"  
There were three students in all, Nora evaluated, one had bleach blonde hair that reminded her of Mori and the others had twin-like raven black hair. A boy with raven hair had blue eyes and a shy manner about it; she doubted he would be able to talk clearly to her. The only blonde had a sneaky grin and a strange mischievous glint in his eyes that made the girl frown; she wouldn't ask him if he was the last boy on Earth to ask. The only girl present had raven hair cut short to her shoulders and also wore glasses; Nora came to respect the mature look on her face that would be the first she seen in days ever since being place in another mission with Mori.  
"There's a nice inn. I could show you in you have a map?"  
Nora pulled out her phone and pressed navigation then turned back to the girl with a nod, indicating that she was listening.

Mori watched Nora walk away and turn a corner making the blonde lose sight of her and change attention as she looked around, wondering where to start first in her search. Taking a gander around the area, she spotted a sushi bar...Her stomach growled and she couldn't keep back a sneaky grin from appearing on her face. Unzipping her jacket and taking it off, she pulled it inside out; the design had thus changed to a more cheerful color of dark purple with a fur hood. The girl replaced her jacket hastily, the hood plopping onto her head then she picked up her bag and looked for a crossway. Finding one, she crossed the street along with the other people and entered the bar. Greeted with heavenly aromas of sushi and ootaro, Mori stared longingly at the food displays but then, at the most inconvenient moment, she felt her phone ringing from her short's pocket, interrupting her fantasies. She reluctantly pulled out a phone, identical to the one that Nora owned, and glanced to the message she had received.  
[No.]  
...What the hell? How did-? Why did-? Where was-? Mori glowered at the phone before slipping it back into her pocket and sitting down at the bar counter, still staring dreamily at the displays. Her phone rang again and she pulled it out, glaring at it furiously.  
[I said 'No'.]  
Mori was going to send back a complaint when a hand suddenly came out of nowhere and slammed the counter top where she was sitting making her jump. She looked up to a dark man who wore an apron and was staring at her intensely with onyx eyes.  
"PHONE IS DISTRACTION; BAD! SUSHI; GOOD!"  
The blonde stared at the man for a second in shock. An awkward silence had filled the bar and they were the center of attention. Slamming her phone on the table in equal strength that the dark owner had used, she grinned deviously, brown eyes flashing with hunger.  
"Hell yeah! Bring on the fatty tune and sushi, old man!"  
[Moron.]


	2. BIG Misunderstanding

Walking on the streets, Nora hurried to get back to Mori who would not answer anymore of her text messages. They had been good friends for a long time and had entered the guardian business together as partners rather than guardian and informant like they're mentors, Morte and Giordano. She knew when her friend was hungry; she tended to stray off the mission. Nora was practically Mori's exact opposite yet they were perfect partners and were never seen one without the other. Nora glanced up and frowned seeing a flash of bleach blonde hair. Hurrying forward, her eyes widened in disbelief. Wrong blonde. A man with shades covering his dark honey colored eyes stood at the window to a nearby sushi bar and seemed to be distracted by what was going on inside. Nora recognized the bartender outfit, the tall frame of the man, and the cigarette in his mouth. He would only get more familiar once he called out.  
"IIZAAAYYAA-KUUUN! I told you to stay out of Ikubekuro!"

Mori looked up, hearing a name being called and came eye-to-eye with a man in a bartender outfit with golden hues glaring at her behind black shades. Sensing trouble, she put money on the table and stood up on the barstool. Shizuo? From Shizaya? Trying not to smirk, she kept her BL fantasies at bay though while she did that, she couldn't stop the smirk.  
Which she discovered was not helping her case.  
A mad glint flashed in the man's eye reminding Mori of a bull about to charge but instead of ramming his head in, he let the nearby ATM do it for him. Picking up the metal station with surprising ease, he flung it into the shop. A moment of awe and then Mori turned serious as she jumped from the stool and stepped onto the machine as it came at her, pushing with her foot to change its direction so it wouldn't hurt the other customers as it slammed into the wall behind her.

Heart pounding.

Blood pumping.

She turned to the dark man at the bar and asked with a polite smile.  
"Do you happen to have a back entrance?"  
Taken aback by her sweet tone, the shop keeper pointed the way and was rewarded with a small bow from the blonde haired customer.  
"Arigato Gozaimasu~"  
With a single flourish, she whipped her head up and sprinted towards the back door, kicking it open then ran outside.  
Shizuo was not pleased.  
"IZAYAAA!"  
Shizuo jumped through the hole he created and ran right after her followed closely by the other guardian, Nora who narrowed her eyes at the wreckage. Couldn't have Mori just tried to explain and straighten out the situation? Seriously, it was like this girl had a death wish.  
Mori was too busy with the freakish man tailing after her to think straight and do what Nora would have done which was confront and explain. She dared a look over her shoulder and saw that Shizuo was gradually catching up to her, his eyes ablaze with fury and pure hatred. Man, this guy was persistent! Mori focused on the ground in front of her and stared at the posters and banisters on the buildings before jumping onto a bench and up to a shop's sign then onto a horizontal flag pole with ease. The soles in her shoes had been programmed with a special technology to help out in situations like these. Upon forcing a push that weighed more than two hundred pounds (which would have been a strong kick) the equilibrium would have pushed back with thrice that force, able to send a person high into the air. Mori hopped in a less than graceful way from sign to sign as she pushed away from the monster of Ikebukuro. Glancing over her shoulder one last time, she caught sight just in time before being able to dodge the Yield sign that was thrown her way.  
"IZAYA-KUN!"  
Mori jumped again and landed onto the street right in front of a passing truck, her heart pounding against her rib cage from sheer shock and from all the running around. Hopping like a jack rabbit out of the way again before the truck could actually hit her, she heard a loud honk before a crash sound. She took a rest and looked to see the truck but the monster was nowhere in sight. Taking a shaky step forward, she looked around confused before the truck started to tremble. Mori backed up slowly along with the bystanders as the vehicle slowly rose from the ground by inhuman means but seeing the blonde man underneath didn't make it any better for Mori as he growled again like a lion. The people scattered and Mori turned around, running again as the truck took to the sky and hurtled towards her. The shadow grew closer, casting itself over the girl; she grew desperate and was breathing heavily as she ran. With another loud crash that shook the ground underneath her, the truck had hit the road yet force was still pushing it forward towards her. A strong push took her by surprise and she yelped as Nora grabbed her and jumped out of the way into the sidewalk while the truck collided with the building at the end section of the street. The two girls stood up, both breathing out of their mouths as they struggled to come back to reality.  
"Izaya!"  
He was back. Nora shoved Mori and they began running again, turning swiftly towards the alley where they jumped at the walls, kicking hard at the ground so they could propel themselves to the roof tops. Nora led the way as Mori ran after her from roof top to roof top steadily making their way to get out of sight.  
"What did you do?"  
Nora yelled back at her partner in a tired yet harsh scold. Mori glared at her friend who accused her of always seeming to be doing SOMETHING wrong.  
"I ate some fatty tuna. SO THERE!"  
"IIIZZZZAAAAYYYYYAAA-KUUUNN!"  
Mori turned around, much to her fault, before seeing the sign come at her again (except it was a stop sign). A flash of red crossed her sight, a loud bang filled the air and white-hot agony exploded through her skull, numbing her body and sending her feet sprawling out underneath her, hearing nothing else except a loud scream.  
"Mori!"


	3. Doctored Photos

"So will someone tell me how this girl got hurt?"

"Your Blondie here hit her with a stop sign."  
"You hit her?"  
"She had a fur hood on! I thought she was someone else!"  
Tap Tap Tap.  
"...I know it's purple!"  
"Well, its red now..."  
"Hang on everyone; I think she's coming to."  
Mori woke up to the noisy disputes and blinked before seeing Nora leaning over her, staring at her through her unique purple tinted glasses. Looking around the room she caught sight of Shizuo in the back near a door, leaning against the frame with his arms crossed and a deep set frown on his face. Two other people stood in the room. A man with messy brown hair, nerdy round glasses and a childish grin on his face stood beside the bed and he stared at back at the blonde. The other...had no head. Recoiling with a shriek, the shocked girl sat up in a rush and pushed back away from the right side of her bed only to realize that it was only so accommodating for her teenage body. Moving even an inch would render to gravity. She fell to the ground. Nora looked down to the blonde at her feet before sighing.  
"Baka..." {Moron}  
"Shut up and tell the room to stop spinning. I'd like to get down."  
Nora rolled her eyes and the brown haired nerd motioned towards Shizuo who reluctantly got up from slouching against the wall and stepped towards Mori.  
Tap Tap Tap.  
[Was it something I did?]  
The man with the glasses turned to the girl and sweatdropped before raising his hands and waving them in front of him in a panicked manner as he watched the slump of the headless person's upper body.  
"Oh! N-No, Celty! It wasn't you!"  
Once Mori was safely backing the nurse bed, she rubbed her head where she discovered a bandage wrapped around her forehead.  
"Eh? What happened?"  
The brown haired man blinked and stepped forward with a small flashlight, an expression of concern on his face.  
"Amnesia?"  
Nora held up a hand.  
"No. Wait."  
Mori searched her mind as her hands ran over the bandage that circled her head before looking to the small bedside table next to her. She grabbed the alarm clock that sat there and yanked it out of the wall then threw it at Shizuo who stood near the foot of her bed.  
"You bastard. You threw a sign at me!"  
The blonde man luckily dodged and the wince of guilt threw Shizuo off for a moment but he growled and swiped at her hand that was aiming for a punch at him after she sat up on her knees.  
"Tch! It's your fault!"  
Nora blinked and tilted her head while Mori gaped and him and started to punch him with her free fist.  
"Are you kidding me? Is that the best you can come up with? You better have a good apology ready!"  
Nora rolled her eyes, growing tired of the fuss and raised her hand to slam it down, the side of her palm bopping Mori's head right beside the spot where she had gotten hit by the sign.  
"Nora...Chop."  
Mori lay back on the bed with a small tornado of smoke rising from a new red mark on her forehead.  
"Anyway. Thank you, Shizuo for carrying her here. Shinra, for the services, I will pay later."  
The child-like doctor grinned yet a tapping sound made him blink and he hesitated for a moment before glancing at the PDA screen and he sighed, waving his hands in the air in a "No" movement before yet in a much more calm fashion though he wore a reluctant smile.  
"Ah, no need. Think of it as a favor seeing as Shizuo was the one to cause her the pain. She seems to be all good and dandy. I'll leave the room for now so you two can catch up."  
He pulled the headless figure away who was now frantically trying to type something with one hand since Shinra had taken her other arm. The doctor gave Shizuo a pointed look that made the blonde haired monster twitch his eyebrow but follow none the less. Nora watched as they exited and then looked to her friend before sighing. Mori was rubbing her head, obviously in pain. The blonde then seemed to snap out of it and went right to business with an unusual characteristic she had when she was injured or uninformed.  
"So, what happened while I was out? What is this place? Fill me in."  
Nora struggled to keep from appearing amused by the demanding tone in the serious girl's expression and she sat down on a chair near Mori's nurse bed and began to report in a matter of fact monotone.  
"Well, after you got clunked with the stop sign, Shizuo seemed to finally notice that you weren't Izaya. He didn't exactly look apologetic but he didn't hesitate to help out. He carried you here and had Shinra fix you up."  
Mori nodded before growling a few profanities that Nora was sure involved Shizuo. The dark haired girl gave her a moment before continuing, knowing Mori didn't know much about this world in particular and decided that her partner needed to know at least the gist or idea of this place if they were going to get through it while the crystal that transported them from world to world was recharging.  
"Shinra is the brown haired man, a doctor, an underground doctor. He is smarter than he looks and gives off flustered child-like personnel to throw people off and encourage them to trust him so they won't find out what he's really like. Though since we seem to connect with Shizuo, he should trust us enough to be trustable in return. And the female, yes it is a girl."  
Nora clarified once she saw Mori's mouth twitch ready to open and ask the annoying question.  
"Her name is Celty. As you can see, she has no head."  
"Well, no flippin' duh!"  
"Her head was lopped off by a being or power known as Sekai, it allowed her to give her the ability to live without a head. The smoke-like substance coming from her neck seems to give her the presence that can see and sense things around her though Shinra isn't quite sure how...She uses the PDA to communicate with other people, mostly Shinra and Shizuo since, well, most other people won't take it too lightly. Like yourself."  
Mori glared at her but Nora ignored her or maybe she honestly didn't know that her friend was thinking deadly.  
"Anyone you didn't know?"  
Mori stuck her tongue out which made Nora blink in a confused manner, unsure of why Mori was doing so. She really didn't know about Mori's temporary resentment.  
"I think I got them all now. Was that sushi bartender important?"  
"Simon? He's good for the comedy in the anime and he's really strong but other than being rumored of a Russian mafia gangster, he isn't really relevant to our cause."  
"Sells good sushi though..."  
Nora rolled her eyes at her friend's last comment which meant that the girl was obviously still hungry. She got up and headed for the door.  
"By the way, we're going to be staying here a while. Shinra wanted to make sure you don't end up with a concussion or any other head problems. I'll go and bring back some food for you so try not to doze off."  
Mori nodded and sat back in the bed, burying her legs under the bed blankets and leaning against the wall as Nora took her leave. The said dark haired girl went down the hall and joined the others in the living room. Spotting Shizuo and Shinra on the couch and Celty at her computer, in case she wanted to type something. She noticed the durahhan looked or faced or...turned her way as she sensed her come in. Then, quickly typing on her computer, she pointed to the screen for Nora to read.  
[Food is in the kitchen. Dinner is still on the stove.]  
Nora blinked and gave Celty a nod though after a second of doubt, she muttered a quiet thank you before making her way to the kitchen. Though she already knew the way around the house from studying the anime, she feigned a slight hesitance upon entering the kitchen; she already found out that the people in the other room were suspicious of the two girls already. Maybe it started when Shinra noticed the small strange shaped flower tattoo on Nora's cheek just half an inch below her eye. When he tried to ask question about it, she would be blunt and never give him a clear answer. Shizuo was suspicious from the beginning when first of all; he had mistaken Mori for Izaya. Second; Mori had started out off on his bad side too and that was going to be hard to let go. Celty must have sensed something as well and since she was pretty close to Shinra, she would share his thoughts on the two girls. Nora spotted a tray which she presumed was for Mori, on top was a bag from the sushi restaurant/bar that Shizuo and Mori demolished. Nora investigated the contents before picking out a couple of bentos and two pairs of chopsticks before heading back into the room. Entering the living room, she was surprised to see that everyone was gone. Shinra must have wanted to check on Mori and everyone had ended up following. Nora focused again and went to the room, pausing as she saw the scene set out in front of her. Shinra was standing, pale-face, next to Mori's bed and the smirking occupant. Celty was currently trying to fan Shizuo back into consciousness with a small white fan that had a blood red dot in the middle. Shizuo was currently passed out of the chair that Nora had sat in to describe Durarara characters, his face was a sickly mix of green and white. Mori caught the flabbergasted expression on her friend's face and she grinned wickedly at her.  
"I showed Shizuo a 'doctored' photo of Izuo and he was out flat in a second!"  
Nora blinked before pinching the bridge of her nose and resisted another sigh from rising to her mouth.  
This was gonna be a long weekend.


End file.
